I hate you Sodapop Curtis
by AbbyIsWhatWeAimFor
Summary: The day you died was the day everything went down. Darry hits me, hurts me, abuses me. He says he loves me, but he doesn't. He only loved you, and blames your death on me. Why'd you have to go? This is your fault. I hate you Sodapop, for dying.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! I have a surprise! (Insert drum roll) I'm starting up "I hate you Sodapop Curtis" back up! I'm sorry that I deleted it to all who was reading it. But I hope you guys will read this and possibly review? ;) This story is written different than others. Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders**

_My name is Ponyboy Curtis,_

_and I'm fourteen years old._

_I live with both my brothers,_

_who gave up there lives just for_

_me._

_Both Soda and Darry were happy with_

_there lives, until that night. I came into_

_the house and saw everyone sad, and Darry_

_hugging Soda tightly. I asked, "What's going _

_on?" I got no answer, so I asked again, "What's _

_going on!" louder. Soda looked up at me, with red, _

_puffy sad eyes. "I've been drafted."_

_From that day, nothing has been the same. It's been quiet,_

_depressing, and horrible. Soda was to leave two weeks after that,_

_and everyday I cried alone, praying to God this wasn't happening._

_But it was._

_The day Soda left was the worst day of my life. Steve had been drafted to,_

_which made the situation worse. Everyone cried, hugged, and what-not. Even _

_Steve had tears in his eyes, but didn't let them fall. He was trying to stay tough,_

_but any second now he would lose it. "Be careful, " Darry said to both of them. _

_"I love you." he said to Soda._

_From then on, things changed. Darry was more strict, Two-Bit got a job, and me? _

_I locked myself up. I didn't talk much, I didn't show myself. I hid myself from life,_

_hoping this was just a dream, but it wasn't._

_When we got the news Soda died, I felt the world _

_slow down._

_It felt like everything just slowed down, or_

_froze up._

_I couldn't breath._

_I couldn't blink._

_I couldn't believe what I just heard._

_I tried to deny, but it wasn't working._

_The day that Soda came home in a box was miserable._

_Darry didn't speak, nor_

_did he cry._

_Two-Bit cried. _

_Steve was there, but he was_

_emotionless._

_That night was like hell._

_Darry yelled at me for not doing the _

_dishes.  
><em>

_"Darry, I didn't mean to!" I cried._

_He said nothing, but he did the thing_

_he promised he never would do._

_He hit me._

_I fell to the ground, crying._

_Darry sat down next to me and_

_held me._

_"I didn't want to do that," he said._

_He did.  
><em>

_"I love you."_

_Lies._

**Different from the original, but still the same plot. Reviews are welcomed. :)**_  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to all who reviewed. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders**

Lies

all along.

He never loved

me.

I tried to believe you,

Soda. I really

did.

But now I

can't.

Damn it, Soda, why did you

leave?

You were the one to hold us

together.

Now we're falling

apart.

This is your fault,

Soda.

You just had to

die.

You just had to

leave.

You were to young to

die.

You were to good to

die.

I cry every night, hoping

this wasn't happening.

"Pony!" Darry

yells.

He's angry.

I try to hide, but he

always finds

me.

"Come here!" he

yells.

I don't come out,

afraid of what he'll

do. He walks into my room,

approaching me fast.

"Darry!" I cry. "Please!"

"You need to be taught a lesson, Ponyboy Curtis!"

He yelled. He grabbed my arm and threw me

to the ground.

He kicked me in the

side many times,

and I heard my ribs crack.

I cried out, hoping he would

stop.

He finally stopped, but I was in pain. He pulled me to my feet,

and slapped me. "I raised you better," he told me through clenched

teeth. I continued to cry.

His face expression

changed instantly.

"I'm sorry I had to do that," he whispered.

He always did.

"You know I love you."

No he doesn't.

This is your fault Soda,

that he beats me.

I hate you Soda,

for dying.

**Review. **

**-Abby**


	3. Chapter 3

Soda, are you happy?

Are you happy up in Heaven?

Are you happy your up there,

Leaving me to suffer down here?

You are selfish,

Soda.

You left me here!

You left me here to get Beaten.

You left me here to live with Lies.

How could you, Soda? I thought you were

better than that.

I thought You cared for me.

I was wrong.

You lied to me!

You said you would always

be there for me.

Instead,

your up in heaven,

with mom, dad,

Johnny and dally,

Happy.

While I'm down here,

left to encounter this hell.

Sodapop, how could you?

This is all your fault!

I'll never forgive you for dying,

Sodapop Curtis.

_Never._

XxX

Review please!


	4. Chapter 4

_"Pony," my principal says,_

_"come into my office."_

_I followed him, _

_shakily. Was I in trouble?_

_"How are you?" He asked._

_I didn't want to answer._

_"Look, the reason why I_

_called you in here,_

_is that I'm worried about_

_you."_

_Do you here him, _

_Soda? _

_He's concerned about me,_

_Soda. _

_"I've been noticing..._

_bruises on your arms. Is that_

_normal?"_

_Of course it's normal, _

_Soda._

_It happens everyday _

_now._

_"So?" I didn't want to be_

_here._

_"I'm concerned. How is it at _

_home? I heard your older_

_brother died.."_

_Soda, you could easily answer _

_it._

_"Just fine." I said through clenched teeth._

_"Can I go?"_

_"No, just stay for a few_

_minutes."_

_Soda, this is your fault. I'm stuck in here,_

_talking about problems that you _

_caused._

_Does this even concern _

_you?_

_Do you even_

_care?_

_"I've called your older brother. I _

_asked him to come here..to_

_talk about things."_

_Great, Soda, are you_

_happy?_

_Darry gets to come here,_

_and get told that his beating are starting to_

_show. How do you think he will _

_react?_

_The door to the office opened,_

_and there in the door way stood_

_Darry._

_"Hello."_

_XxX  
><em>


	5. Chapter 5

_Darry stepped into the room,_

_his eyes on me._

_His face had pure hate written_

_all over it._

_Should I be scared,_

_Soda?_

_He stood behind me for a_

_second, and squeezed my_

_shoulder._

_Hard._

_I didn't show any signs of it,_

_afraid that the principal would_

_figure it out._

_Darry took a seat next to me,_

_putting on a fake smile._

_"Whats going on?" Darry asked,_

_looking at him, from me._

_I took a deep breath,_

_staring at the ground._

_"I'm worried about Pony,_

_Darryl. How are things at home?"_

_the principals voice was caring._

_It annoyed me._

_"Just fine!" Darry answers,_

_putting his hand on my leg._

_"**Right, Pony?"**_

_I gulped, and put on the_

_best smile I could._

_"Just perfect."_

_XxX_

_"Dar, I'm sorry!" I cried out,_

_backing away from him._

_"You told him!" He screamed,_

_pushing me to the ground._

_"You were trying to escape,_

_weren't you?" He kicked me in_

_the stomach, and I cried out._

_"Answer me!"_

_I shook my head crying. "No!_

_I swear!"_

_He paused, then growled._

_"**Liar!**"_

_He picked up a lamp,_

_and slammed it on top of_

_my head._


	6. Chapter 6

The pain right then,

was hell.

I felt numball

over.

I couldn't move

at all.

Soda, can you

hear me?

Can you see

me?

Are you just sitting there,

watching?

Help me, Soda!

Instead of sitting there,

watching me lay here,

help me.

A bolt of pain rushed

up me, and I let out a

silent scream.

Where was Darry?

Did he run?

Is he gone?

I feel warm stuff

under me.

What is it?

I'm confused,

Soda.

What's going on?

Is this a dream?

Loud footsteps come

down the hall, and I

freeze.

I want to look,

but I can't.

Is it Darry?

Is he going to

hurt me?

I open one eye,

and see feet infront

of me.

"D-darry?"

A pause, and then,

"I'm sorry for this."

xXx

Cliff hanger?

Yeah, sure. So, sorry for not updating. stuff has been acting up. Im updating tonight and tomorrow..yay


	7. Chapter 7 Just open your eyes

WARNING: I DON'T OWN THE OUTSIDERS

Is this what

_**death**_ feels like?

Is death like a

black hole?

All I feel is

numb.

Soda, are you

near? Are

you going to

appear and save me

from this?

**Light** appears

in front of me.

I reach out

to it, but something is

holding

me back.

I can't move,

anymore.

I suddenly see you,

Soda. You're hand is

in reach,

but I get pulled back when

I reach for you.

"Soda!" I cry, but you

didn't answer. The light got brighter

and took you away.

"_Soda!"_I screamed,

but you never answered.

A flash lit up the darkness,

and suddenly I opened

my eyes to a horrible

sight.

XxX

hehehehe I love cliff hangers, and I love reviews :D *wink wink nudge nudge kick kick smack smack* Ta-ta! c};


End file.
